japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Grandmother Fa
Grandmother Fa is a minor character from the Mulan (film), and the Mulan 2 (film). Background As her name suggests she is the grandmother of Mulan, and presumably is the mother of Fa Zhou. She is fairly elderly, with white hair. However, she appears to be spunky, and is not afraid to speak her mind. She seems to be well versed in Chinese traditions. According to the film directors, as the oldest living member of the Fa family, she has a connection with the fa ancestors. Personality She likes to believe in good luck. Appearance 'Mulan (film)' Grandmother Fa first appears in town waiting on the tardy Mulan alongside Fa Li. When Fa Li laments that she "should have prayed to the Ancestors for luck" (despite the fact that in real life, Chinese women during this time were never allowed to pray to the ancestors), Grandmother points out that they can't be that lucky as they are dead. She then reveals that she has purchased a lucky cricket, Cri-Kee. She tests out the cricket by crossing a busy road with her eyes closed. While the women are preparing Mulan for her meeting with the Matchmaker, Grandmother provides Mulan with several items: a pendant, which supposedly helps balance, an apple for serenity, and jade beads for beauty. She then places the cage with the cricket under the upper layer of Mulan's skirt. When the matchmaker reveals herself, Grandmother quietly takes note of the woman's unpleasant disposition. When Chi-Fu arrives with conscription notices, Grandmother goes out with the adults, slyly pointing out to Mulan, who has been told to wait inside, that she can watch from the rooftop. When Fa Zhou accepts the conscription notice, she is saddened, as she knows that Fa Zhou will not survive the war. That night, she awakens after the family temple reacts to Mulan's disappearance. Grandmother alerts the rest of the family about it, and prays to the ancestors to protect her. Grandmother Fa's next appearance is at the end of the movie, when she complains that Mulan only brought home a sword, when she should have brought home a man. She is cut off by Shang, who has come looking for Mulan, and she wordlessly points Mulan out to him. After he walks off, Grandmother notes Shang's good looks and asks Fa Li to sign her up for the next war. When Mulan invites Shang to dinner, Grandmother asks him to stay forever. Mulan 2 Grandmother Fa plays a smaller role in the sequel. She predicts Shang's proposal to Mulan. TV Show Appearances House of Mouse She was in the House of Mouse. In Ladies' Night, Grandma is seen whistling at Chip and Dale's performance. In Mickey vs. Shelby, she makes a cameo walking in the club past Daisy's desk. Quotes * *Would like to stay forever Songs sung by Grandmother Fa *'Honor To Us All' Relationships Knownable Relatives *Fa Zhou (Son) *Fa Li (Daughter in law) *Fa Mulan (Granddaughter) *Lonnie (Great Granddaughter) Trivia * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hisako Kyoda (Speaking and singing) *'English' : the late June Foray (Speaking), Marni Nixon (Singing) all information on Grandmother Fa came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Grandmother_Fa Gallery Category:Disney characters